Tila Tequila
Tila Nguyen aka Tila Tequila '''or Miss Tila''' is the Siren White, White Ranger of the Bikini Rangers RPM. Bio Nguyen was born in Singapore to French Vietnamese parents, where her family emigrated from Vietnam after the Vietnam War.When she was one year old, she and her family lived in a neighborhood in Houston until they were admitted to a gated community run by a strict Buddhist temple. The family left the community when Nguyen was eight. While in middle school, Nguyen became a tomboy and was eventually sent to a boarding school for six months for her combative behavior before transferring to another school.While in high school, she used her sister's identification card to enter nightclubs, where she began taking drugs and joined a gang. In an interview with Import Tuner, Nguyen said she had been searching for a sense of identity: "I was really confused then, because at first I thought I was black, then I thought I was Hispanic and joined a cholo gang". Later, friends outside the gang briefly helped turn her life around. However, her past caught up with her, and she fled to Queens, New York at the age of 16. Nguyen's career began at the age of 18 when she was discovered at the Sharpstown Mall by a Playboy scout and was offered a chance to model nude for the magazine. She did a test shoot, then eventually moved to Southern California and was featured as Playboy’s Cyber Girl of the week on April 22, 2002, and soon thereafter she became the first Asian Cyber Girl of the Month.A few more pictorials for the magazine followed. Nguyen gained further popularity through the import racing scene. She has been featured on the cover of Import Tuner magazine, at car shows such as Hot Import Nights, and in the video game Street Racing Syndicate.In 2003, she was a contestant on VH1's Surviving Nugent, a reality TV show where participants performed compromising tasks and stunts for rock star Ted Nugent.She was also the most frequent host on the first season of Fuse TV's dance show, Pants-Off Dance-Off, on which a group of contestants strip to music videos. Nguyen was featured on the cover of the April 2006 issue of Stuff magazine; in the interview, she claimed that her nickname "Tila Tequila" came about when she experimented with alcohol at the age of thirteen. She appeared on the August 2006 [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maxim_%28magazine%29 Maxim UK] cover, was named #88 in their Hot 100 List, and also appeared in the December 2007 issue.She was ranked #100 on the Maxim Hot 100 list in 2008. Tequila made an appearance as one of the 12 strangers in the first game on the April 6, 2007 episode of NBC's game show Identity. On March 4, 2007 she made a cameo appearance on the show "War At Home."She also appeared as a Hooters Girl in the 2007 film I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry. Nguyen used modeling as a stepping stone for other ventures. At age 20, she acted on her interest in rock music and started looking for bands willing to have her join. She eventually assembled a band called Beyond Betty Jean, for which she was singer and songwriter. Following the breakup of Beyond Betty Jean, Nguyen started working in recording studios to sharpen her vocal skills and wrote music. Tila Tequila became the lead singer of a band called Jealousy, which released a few songs online before breaking up. A major turn in Tequila's music career occurred during the April 24, 2006 taping of MTV's Total Request Live. In an interview with the TRL VJs, will.i.am announced that Tequila was signed to the Will.I.Am music group, a record label under A&M Records. Despite her major-label signing, Tequila independently released her first single "I Love U" through iTunes on February 27, 2007, justifying the independent release through her desire to become famous by herself. She shot a music video for the song, which is available for free after the song is downloaded. A preview for the video debuted on February 14, 2007 on her MySpace page. In March 2007, Washington-based record label The Saturday Team released an EP called Sex, by Tila Tequila.On July 27, 2007, Italian website MusicBlob reported that The Saturday Team and distributor Icon Music Entertainment Services sued Nguyen over breaching her contract related to the album. However, Tila claimed in a MySpace bulletin that the EP was not authorized for release by her, and was removed from most retailers. The Saturday Team won a legal case, making Sex available for digital purchase. On October 9, 2007, the same day her reality show A Shot at Love with Tila Tequila premiered, Tequila released her second official single, "Stripper Friends".In mid-November, Tequila shot the video for her third single "Paralyze". She shot the music video for "Stripper Friends" in early December 2007 at a Los Angeles strip club. The video premiered via Yahoo! Music on February 26, 2008 and was released to iTunes on March 4, 2008. The single failed to chart. On April 2, 2008 the music video for "Paralyze" was released, again via Yahoo! Music and the single was released to iTunes on April 8, 2008. On April 7, 2009 the "I Love U Remixes" EP was released to digital music retailers. On December 2, 2008, Tequila released a self-help book, Hooking Up with Tila Tequila: A Guide to Love, Fame, Happiness, Success, and Being the Life of the Party (ISBN 9781439101537). She herself has said of the book, "After all these years, there are so many fan questions, and I always have given little spurts of advice, but I always sensed that everyone wanted more. I can't just write a blog on it, because it would be the size of a book... So I decided, 'Why don't I put it all together?' That way they can keep it as memorabilia and go back to it whenever they need help and hopefully inspire them." As of December 2006, Tequila has a total of ten tattoos on her back, neck, and wrists, the first being a scorpion she received at the age of fifteen. Throughout 2008, Tequila confirmed that she had maintained friendships with Courtenay Semel, Billy Corgan, and Meghan McCain. On September 6, 2009, Tequila was allegedly choked and restrained by former boyfriend Shawne Merriman, who was later arrested.She was allegedly intoxicated at the time of the incident,though Tequila denies these claims, citing an allergy to alcohol, though her allergy has been disputed. San Diego district attorney Bonnie Dumanis decided not to charge Merriman after her office spent three days reviewing reports from the San Diego County Sheriff's Department.On November 17, 2009, Tequila filed a lawsuit against Merriman for $1.5 million. On December 9, 2009, Tequila stated she was engaged to heiress Casey Johnson and On January 4,2010, Casey Johnson died of Drug Overdose. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Tila Tequila" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Bikini Rangers RPM ''To Be Added Other Appearance Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask Tila and others joined Ninja Mask Rangers to save a world from Black Ghetto Skull. Ranger Keys To Be Added Siren White Siren White = ;Arsenal: *SkyJetcross Morpher *Rocket Blaster *Sky Blaster *RPM Card ;Zords: * Jet Plane Tiger See Also *Real Tila Tequila on Wikipedia *Miu Sutou - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Onger. *Gemma - Power Rangers counterpart in RPM. Category:Fictional Charater Category:1981 Births Category:White Ranger Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:RPM Series Category:Ranger Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Adult model Category:Additional Rangers Category:Retired Ranger Category:Azoong Era Category:RPM Rangers